


thorki smut ficlet no. 1

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, blowjob, foreigners trying to write in english, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ever heard about PWP? This is it. Thor and Loki engaging in the carnal pleasure.





	thorki smut ficlet no. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, a foreigner trying to write in English. And not a normal fic, but a smut. I was curious how it would look like, will it be a good little smut or something imcomprehensive? Small, small self-chellenge. Also, the first time I decided to publish anonymous work. Gotta try all ao3 options :)

The sight was astonishing: young god seated comfortably between his legs. Thor was unable to avert his eyes, like a prey in front of a snake. Him, almost 650 pounds of hard muscles and war scars, had felt never so helpless like in front of the man he used to call his younger brother. And he still refer to him as such; kinkiness for some, horror for others. Loki was always slim, rather lanky than lean, but without any doubt, the most alluring creature in whole nine realms. Due to proximity, Thor noticed all the details, noble features, high cheekbones, thin lips formed in unreadable expression. And yet his complexion was unhealthy pale and it wouldn’t hurt to gain more meat on those bones, even scholars need some substance. I will fatten you up, Thor noted in his head, as a concerned older brother would. Hopefully Midgardian food will please you more than mead and smoked bears served in their Asgardian palace. But that was a future concern; now Loki was about to devour his older brother’s cock. And oh, for Elder Gods, he was so pretty, it must be a sin to be so beautiful – and seemingly innocent in such indecent situation. Loki rubbed his soft cheek over thunderer’s thick thigh, like a very big fawning cat. It felt more affectionate than lustful. Few moments later Loki removed his shirt, revealing a pair of perky pink nipples. They were erect but it was due to cold temperature, not arousal, at least for now. Thor must come in closer contact with them later. Finally, finally, Loki kissed his manhood and gave it a few tentative licks. A blond gasped when Loki stuffed his mouth with his cock, looking very pleased with himself. Servicing other person could not be a source of pleasure for him but beings able to elicit such a response from Thor felt strangely good, powerful even: I have such a power over you, as my mind is sober and you are sobbing, lost in the carnal sensations. When it was over, his seed half-swallowed, half dripping of the raven’s chin, he reached to his brother and pressed him to his chest, crushing him mercilessly. He did not see how Loki licked his lips and raised the corner of his mouth, staring into the empty space behind them.


End file.
